


No Sleep Except To Dream

by ceinno



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hades (Video Game 2018) Spoilers, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Mentioned Persephone (Hades Video Game), POV Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Reunions, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29369079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceinno/pseuds/ceinno
Summary: The surface could wait. His reunion with his mother would be the first of many.For now, this was the only reunion that mattered.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	No Sleep Except To Dream

It had been days/nights since Zagreus had slept. There had been no reason, with his work laid out before him, his attempts at escape so close to his goal but never there. His dream laid before him, and there was no need to sleep for gods, except to dream. 

His dreams were of his mother, of the surface. The master of his and all of the world's dreams stood before him. How he had missed his shepherd, his love. Always there to drag him out of his thoughts and into dreams. Always there to hold him when he grew restless once more. 

He ran up the stairs that lead out of the Styx, into the House, watching as Hypnos floated towards him. Zagreus had made it. He had made it to the surface, had found his mother. And if it wasn't for Hypnos and his powers, Hypnos and his generosity and kindness, he might've never found her. 

_It's for you, Zag, of course I'll help._

_Hey, you're gonna make it up there! Someday! I know you will_.

_If anyone is stubborn enough to do it, it's you._

He had cheered Zagreus on through it all, even when Hypnos had to watch him leave over and over again. Had to watch him die. No matter what, even when he was gone for so long, Hypnos waited for him. He believed in him. And out of everyone he had always supported his decision to go.

Without warning, without any horrible urge to keep running, to keep crawling through Tartarus just yet, the Godling threw himself at the taller with a desperate ache.

Those cold hands, and long fingers buried in his hair, messing up his laurels… They meant everything and nothing all at once. His immortal heart, filled with all too _human_ blood, had pounded with every step he took out of Hades' realm and once he had reached the surface, he had felt it tearing down the middle, aching for the one person who could stitch it back together. 

And here he was. 

Hypnos had been the only part of Hades he never wanted to leave behind. 

Zagreus let his hands capture the other's dimpled cheeks. He mapped his jaw, his face, as if trying to memorise every curve and angle. Memorising it with every fast beat in his heart. He brushed his thumb along Hypnos' lips, pressing closer with the memory of the sun against his face still, and paused when those golden eyes seemed to _shine_ just as brightly down at him. His breath caught in his throat. It couldn't have been more than a few hours, and yet coming home to him, after finally seeing his mother… Everything felt right again. 

"Died by natural causes?" Hypnos finally spoke, breaking their silence with something akin to confusion. "Zagreus, you made it all the way up there just to keel over?"

The Godling chuckled and bumped their foreheads together. He was both exhausted and relieved. Rejoicing and regretting. He hadn't had enough time to see her, to talk for much longer than a few sparse minutes. But now he knew. He could make it again. He had reunited with his Mother and now… He was back in— _cruel and teasing_ —Hypnos's arms. 

"I missed you that much, mate," he murmured before finally getting what he wanted.

They kissed there on the uppermost steps of the Styx, Hypnos floating down to his feet as Zagreus buried his hands into soft, white curls. Like those 'clouds' he had seen on the surface. He could stay there in that little slice of paradise forever, surrounded by everything he had ever tried to get away from, so long as Hypnos was holding him here. The surface could wait. His reunion with his mother would be the first of many.

For now, this was the only reunion that mattered. Hypnos was his. And he kissed the god like he had no other reason to live, but to worship. 

His lover kissed back with less intensity, slow and lazy. Typical of the personification of sleep. As if to bask in it. There was no need to rush or push. 

They were together again. The god of rebirth and that of dreams. Always intertwined, and never gone from the other's side for long. Rebirth meant there was no sleep, there was always life and death, again and again. 

His lover of dreams could keep him whole. And Zagreus would keep being stubborn, keep being reckless, just to have Hypnos pull him from the Styx once more. To scold him and tease, to love him even when he set off again. They knew nothing could keep them apart. Not even a thousand partings would break them. 

Together or apart, they were each other's, and when they reunited, Zagreus felt as if the earth trembled beneath their feet. So maybe it was true distance made the heart grow fonder. Or maybe knowing they were Gods, the separation didn't scare them. They would always come back together, no matter how many times it took. 

"I'm in love with a reckless idiot," Hypnos murmured gently into his mouth, a smile on his face.

Tilting his head up and slipping his arms down and around the talker's waist, Zagreus laughed. "How I've missed your _charming_ words. Such sweet talk, my love."

"Someone has to keep your ego in check. You think you're so invincible."

With Hypnos back in his arms? Yes. Zagreus kissed him, smirking up at the God who rolled his tired eyes and yawned. "Come. This isn't the only reuniting you'll be doing tonight—today?"

Zagreus lifted him a bit higher as Hypnos brushed those cold hands through his hair. "Oh?"

"Oh, yes. My sweet prince must dream once more." Hypnos hummed and clarified. "Come sleep with me."

Before he could protest, his lover spoke softly of the dreams he would make. The sunrise he had seen on the surface, the waves of the ocean. He promised to hold Zagreus close as they laid to rest.

"You've worked so hard, and I'm proud of you, but you need your rest. Do it for me?"

The prince of Hades hummed. "Very well… Since sleep himself is tempting me."

Hypnos kissed him again. "Shh. I've waited for you to come home to me, and these are my demands. Sleep so I may reunite you with dreams."

Carrying him out of the Hall and past his father's empty desk, Zagreus slipped into his room. 

"I dream well enough when I am awake," he confessed. "For I fear I dream of seeing you again every moment we're apart."

"Such a fool. A brazen scoundrel. You'll regret saying that the moment you leave me again."

Zagreus laid him on his bed, kissing Hypnos softly. "I won't. I'll never regret coming back for you. You've made all my dreams true."

The God beneath him flushed through his grey skin. He was beautiful. 

"Sleep, _mate_. You can torture me with your romantics later... I've missed you in my arms."

That was a reunion Zagreus had eagerly awaited as well, and so he let Hypnos go to curl in his arms instead. Together, safe. They would sleep and they would dream, and for once the prince did not think of running anytime soon. He'd bask in this moment. With his sun and his moon, with his light and his darkness. Hypnos had been everything for him.

The least he could do was sleep for him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I NEED TO EDIT THIS BADLY BUT I DID IT GUYS


End file.
